SWR Modern world
by Squatch the one that suggests
Summary: Hello and today I have a story of randomness this story doesn't really have a plot a story line besides that Kanan is Ezra's foster parent and Hera is Sabine's foster parent and Sabine and Ezra have been friends for quiet quite some time and will start to love each other very slowly but surely fall for each other want to know more step on in and see what awaits


**So this is my very first story ever writing a story so I would like some comments so that I can improve on the mistakes and all that good stuff for next time. There is going to be a lot of grammar mistakes of hope that my phone correct most of them kind of nervous about this but here it goes. Also there is going to be as low but surely Sabine and Ezra they are both 16 just to make things easier. and maybe some Hera and Kanan let's see how it goes first and so sorry for rambling on.**

' _thoughts'_

" **ANGERED/ FRUSTRATED YELLING"**

"YELLING"

"Normal talking"

' _text Or calling'_

This is a story if the empire wasn't bad and there wasn't any Jedi.

 **A little summary if Ezra back story**

Ezra has had a tough childhood as his parents passed when he was seven and had many foster Holmes that has thrown him out and left him and ended up on the streets for 5 years but one day he met someone who would care and show him the fatherly love he would need who would take time to work out the problems and his name is Kanan Jarrus. **(if you didn't see that coming then you should've cause it was pretty obvious)** And so the powerful bond of Ezra and Kanan started and so through out the 3 years they have faced and solved problems. And along those 3 years Ezra will run into an old friend of his.

 **The present**

Ezra is now getting ready for another day of high school getting the essentials pencils and a binder or to and all that good stuff.

"Daaaad where's my shoes" Ezra said to Kanan his foster fat her as he is putting all of his stuff in his bag. "They should be where you left them" Kanan said as he is making breakfast and right as he finished his

sentence Ezra came down the stairs. " Found them they were in the closet" said Ezra

"told you they were where you left them" said Kanan as he gave Ezra his lunch for the day Ezra then says his thanks grabbed his stuff and walked out the door 'wonder if Sabine is ready'. As he pulls out his phone and starts to text her _'you ready yet Sabine...'_ and awaits her

reply _'almost just doing a few things '_ replies Sabine _'ok I'm making my way over now better be ready to leave when I get there'_ . texted Ezra _'I will don't you worry about that'_ Sabine replied Ezra then spent the next 7 minutes or so making his way over to Sabine's house.

 **Time skip no one's POV**

Hera hears a knock at the door walks from the kitchen to the door then opens it to reveal Ezra "oh hi Ezra she is just about ready come in take a seat" greets Hera "Thanks Hera how have you been lately" asks Ezra as he takes a seat on a couch "I've been good Ezra" replies Hera

 **Sabine's POV**

' _hmmm where did I put it'_ I start to rummage through the drawers of my desk "there you are" I grab my sketch book and go over every thing and make sure I have every thing I need.

' _sketch book check, pencil crayons check, binders check, books checks, pencils and pens check, and spray paint checks, ok time to get going t-'_ I

look at my clock it reads 8:21 school starts at 8:30 it takes up at least 20 minutes to get to school I put on my shoes and rush down the stairs

"alright Ezra let's go bye Hera see you after school" I say as I grab Ezra by the arm "slow down Sabine what's the big rush" says Ezra as I dragged him out of the house "look at the time genius" I tell him as I

close the door as Ezra looks at the time 8:22 "guess we are running" said both Ezra and I "race ya" I say as I push Ezra and start running

 **Ezra's Pov**

As we start running through the crowd of people me and Sabine run as fast as we can Sabine in front and me just behind her. I check the time again it reads 8:27 we only have 3 minutes until school and we still have

a ways to go but we would have to stop soon to catch our breath. That's when I decided to bring it up cause my lungs feel like they are going to burst "Sa-Sabine I think it time to take a break" I say to Sabine

who is in front of me "yea lets do that" replies Sabine we stop at a bench on the side of the sidewalk "lets just walk the rest of the way" said Sabine "sound good to me" I said as I look at the time as it read

8:37 and we start walking to school "So what took you so long Sabine" trying to spark a conversation "I couldn't find my sketch book turned out it was in one of my drawers" said Sabine "thought you would be more organized" I say while smirking "and why do you say that hmmm"

Sabine says while looking at me "well being a artist like your self I would think you would be organised so you would know where every thing is" while my smirk is growing "well i- um uhh" Sabine stuttered I started to laugh Sabine started to punch me the chest "I'm just pulling your leg" I told her as we continue to walk to school.

 **We'll I'm just going to end it here took me awhile. If you have ant comments on how I can improve my writing so I can take that to mind in the future thank you for reading my story Squatch out.**


End file.
